paladorefandomcom-20200214-history
Clarke McDoggle
Name: '''Clarke '''Age: 26 Likes: Planning, Chocolate Chip Cookies, and Collecting Dislikes: The Color Orange, Sad Fruit, and Casino Tokens (They keep knocking him on the head.) Occupation: Manager of the Bank of Paladore Location: The Bank of Paladore Famous Quote: "Planning is what you do so that you already know what is not going to happen." Biography: As Paladore entered the world of gems and jewels, its greatest need became the opening of a safe haven for Paladorian riches. The people of Paladore worried day and night that their most precious possessions would disappear before their eyes. It was in these trying times that Clarke arrived. The people of Paladore were skeptical at first. After all what could this handsome young man know that would keep Paladore’s most precious treasures safe? Clarke, instead of being discouraged, viewed winning the trust of the people as a challenge, and there was nothing Clarke loved more than a challenge. He worked tirelessly to create the first bank of Paladore, but when the doors finally opened, no one came. Many people would have given up, after all a bank cannot survive without the riches and wealth of its people, but not Clarke. He stayed all day in the bank waiting for his first customer to arrive, but while he waited, he strategized. How would he win over the people of Paladore? Clarke asked himself this question daily. For several weeks, he worked hard to prove to the people that he could be trusted with their riches, but all of his plans failed. Then one day on his way home from another day at the bank waiting for customers that never came, Clarke stopped in at the Shop of Doom. As he was reaching for some bread, he noticed a little old lady down the isle. She was teetering and tottering and swaying dangerously from side to side as she balanced precariously with her cane to reach for an item on the highest shelf. Clarke, ever the gentleman, promptly forgot all about his bread as he quickly went to help. He reached above her head and grabbed the marshmallows for her. The little old lady looked at him and sweetly thanked him for his help. He told her it was his pleasure, and both of them returned to their shopping, the encounter all but forgotten. The next day, Clarke opened the bank at the same time he always did and resigned himself to another day of waiting. Just as he was getting ready to devise a new strategy to convince the people of Paladore that he could be trusted with their wealth and riches, the little bell above the door jingled. Clarke looked up, startled, and there before his very eyes was his first customer, the little old lady with the marshmallows. After she left, he went back to his plans for he would need more than one customer after all, but not an hour later, the bell jingled again, and then again and again and again throughout the day. And so Clarke learned that for all his plans and all his strategies, it was his kindness that the Paladorians would trust most. His persistence and dedication is what would allow the first Bank of Paladore to become the success it is today. Source: Palapedia Category:NPC